The SDM Maid's Love Story
by NinjaRiolu55
Summary: Sakuya meets an unexpected guest with a very dangerous power. Now with a new mission to help her mysterious guest find his missing friend, Sakuya must balance her new friend's ability or else Gensokyo will be a distorted dimension. Can Sakuya do her job or will she follow her heart and fall in love in him ? RnR please, updated when making new chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Touhou or any touhou characters and I only own this fanfic and my OC**

**WARNING for typos and mispelled words etc that you need to know**

**All credits go to ZUN, the creator of Touhou Project**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakuya sighed. It was a usual day at the Scarlet Devil Mansion or SDM and she was just taking a break from her usual daily chores. After serving to her mistress, Remilia Scarlet, Sakuya had to wake up the gate guard of the SDM, Hong Meiling, whom was taking a long nap.

Sakuya couldn't believed that she wasted her time and knives just to wake Meiling for 4 hours and Sakuya still hasn't serve Flandre, her mistress's little sister. Suddenly the door that led to Sakuya's quarters swung open and a very sweaty Koakuma was trying to catch her breath. Despite that, Koakuma brushed beads of sweat on her face and steadied her breathing.

"Sakuya, Lady Remilia called for you" said Koakuma who was currently brushing off some dust from her clothes.

"Tell Lady Remilia that I will be in her room in a few minutes" Sakuya said,

"But, she says she wants to see you now and she says its a very important matter to discuss with you" Koakuma told her and with that, Koakuma left the room. Sakuya straightened her maid outfit and went to her mistress's room

The doors to her mistress's room flung open and there, Sakuya's mistress, Remilia Scarlet was sitting on a regal chair while drinking her tea with a unknown strange man who was sitting on a chair as well.

"Ah Sakuya, you're here" said Remilia, setting her tea on the table,

"Yes my mistress, What did you called me for ? Koakuma said there was an important business that you want to talk about" Sakuya asked

"Ah yes, meet James Horrowfield" Remilia pointed to the unknown man and continued "James, stand up so Sakuya can see you better and make sure you introduce yourself properly" and with those words, the unknown man stood up and brushed his clothes and stretched a bit.

Sakuya could feel some heat creeping up her face and found herself blushing at the sight of the unknown man until the silence broke apart by the man's voice

"My name is James Horrowfield, nice to meet you" the man-, James said and reached out his hand and Sakuya shook his hand with gracefulness that anyone would be suprised.

Remilia simply smiled at the sight and gave some time so James and Sakuya can examine and introduce to each other.

* * *

**Sakuya's POV**

'_James is very handsome'_ I thought. He was wearing a plain white loose shirt that was tucked inside his brown pants that looked a bit too big for him and there was a gun holster around his waist and I could see there was a revolver in the holster. He was also wearing a brown vest and there was a red neckerchief tied around hid neck and he was wearing brown boots. He had brown wind swept hair and he had sharp eyes that could pierce through your soul, yet he was very handsome nonetheless.

"Umm, Sakuya right ? are you there ?" James waved his hand towards my face and I blushed when I realized this.

"Oops, sorry. Anyways, my name is Sakuya Izayoi and I am the headmaid in this mansion, pleasure to meet you" I introduce myself while fixing my silver braids.

"The pleasure is mine, Izayoi-san" He bowed to me and my face was red as tomato. "Just call me Sakuya, no need for formalities" I smiled to him until my mistress's voice rang in my ears.

"Now that you two have already know each other, let's get down to business and everyone take your seats and Sakuya" Remilia turned to me, "After this, make sure you escort James to his room, he will be staying at the mansion for now" I nodded and Remilia continued,

"James, why dont you explain yourself why you are here" Remilia asked James who had a worried look. "Ah yes, as you can see that I was brought to Gensokyo by none other than Yukari Yakumo who I founded out that she controlled the border of this world and I found myself in front of the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion" James paused, "That gap hag" Remilia muttered to herself, making sure that no one heard her.

"Anyways, I met Hong Meiling and was escorted to meet the owner of this mansion, Remilia of course and here we are now in this kind of situation" James stopped explaining and drank a cup of tea that probably one of fairy maids have served him.

"And ? why are you here exactly ? what do you seek in Gensokyo ?" I asked him curiously

"I am looking for someone whom I heard was living here, someone I know who keeps following me"

"So this person that you know is here, I guess he or she must be really important to you, I should ask the Hakurei shrine maiden if she had any visitors these past few weeks" Remilia said, thinking of the possibilities that the person James is looking for could be.

"How sure are you that your friend is here ?" I asked him, "I don't know about that but-" He paused and both me and Remilia waited patiently for his answer. "I feel that she was here when I was brought to Gensokyo and she could be in danger and I want you to help me to find her"

I sighed, "What does she look like ?" Remi and I asked, "She has long curly pale blonde hair that reached her thighs and she wears white and black victorian-style dress with some red accents and also wears knee-high white frilly socks and black flat shoes and she is a puppeteer", I thought about it and asked him, "What's her name ?" "Her name is Mary Jane, I don't know her last name yet I reckon' that I once know her family name but I probably forgot about it"

"A puppeteer ? she's like the puppeteer who is friends with the black-white" Remilia whispered but I knew that me and James heard it.

"I don't know who you're talking about but I could presume that the person you are talking about is a friend of yours anyway, please help me find her" James pleaded and I felt sorry hearing it and I wanted to help him. "Please describe your relationship with this Mary person" Remi asked, "Sure, when I first met her, Mary kept following me nonstop and even likes to stick her nose into business she shouldn't know about which end up me having to help her numerous times, and God she's also annoying but I couldnt help but to watch over her because her father asked me to accomplish all his missions". "So despite your hatred towards her, you still cared for her ?" I asked, "Yeah, its because her family is the richest family in my neighborhood so I don't want to be prisoned because she was kidnapped or anything".

Remilia sipped her tea and asked me to pour her more tea, which I comply to and she said "I concluded that Mary your friend could be much younger than you with strange gifted abilities", "She's barely 12 years old, I can say" he said, and Remilia faced me "Sakuya, teach him our ways in Gensokyo and don't forget to teach him about danmaku and the spellcard system first thing tomorow morning. Don't forget to escort him to his room and James" Remilia turned to James, "I will dispatch a messenger to ask the Hakurei shrine maiden about you're friend so go with Sakuya and take a rest because its already night and Sakuya will make you dinner to eat in your room"

I nodded "James, lets go" I grab his wrist and we were already outside mistress's chamber. "Keep your voice down or else the fairy maids will mistake you to be an intruder, okay ?" James nodded at me and we were walking the hallways of the SDM. Once we reached his room, he spoke to me "Um, Sakuya ? could you let go of my hand ?" My face reddened when I found out we were holding hands all this time.

"O-okay, sorry for that"

"Its okay, all the girls in town like to surround me and ask me to go out with them but I'm not interested in any of them and besides I like girls who are independant like you" I blushed, "Y-you like me ?" "Of course" James answered casually, "Anyways this is your room and wait for me to make your dinner, okay ?"

James flashed a smile to me and entered his room and I stopped the time, rushed to the kitchen, made time go back to normal and cooked a delicious dinner for James, Remilia, Flandre, Meiling, Patchouli and Koakuma. I served Remilia, Flandre first and then went to the Voile Library to serve Patchouli and Koakuma's dinner and went to serve James of course.

I knocked his room and James opened it, I simply set his dinner at a wooden dresser which was near the door. "Here is your dinner James, now please excuse me so I can enjoy my dinner as well" I bowed politely and before I could close the door, he said "Thanks Sakuya, for offering help to me so I can find my friend and also for this delicious dinner" "Your welcome" I said to him and didn't forget to smile at him.

* * *

I blushed again while eating dinner in the kitchen after remembering the smile James gave me earlier, '_I could be falling in love with James, yet I'm worried about my mistress if I do this' _I thought about this but I shrug it off and went to wash the dishes.

* * *

Scarlet Devil Mansion Garden, 08.00 AM

I waited patiently for James to appear at any moment since I already told him at breakfast about the special training I'm going to give him today and he promised to come but now I haven't seen him anywhere at the garden. Suddenly a voice cried out "Sakuya ! There you are, I'm sorry if you waited long. I met Patchouli Knowledge since I went through the library after hearing its the fastest way to get to the garden and she asked me if I could spare some time, which I did" James said, running to me then trying to catch his breath, I swear he had a very exhausted look on his face.

"Its okay, I don't really mind about it so I will forgive you about it, let's start your training" I led him to the wide part of the garden so we won't have any trouble at training, "So, now what ?" he asked confusingly, I simply said "What's your weapon and ability ? that's needed in danmaku" "Well, my weapon is this revolver" James drew out his revolver out of its holster, "About my ability-" He paused for a moment, I'm sure he was also unsure about telling his ability.

"Don't worry if you don't have any ability, James. We will find put your ability in our training" I comforted him about it, "I have an ability Sakuya" James snapped "I have the ability to distort peoples vision and I can also manipulate and distort dimensions as well and addition to that I can swap peoples shadows. I just hate to tell other people about it" "Its okay, I can see you have the distortion ability, its very dangerous indeed" I said

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"So what is danmaku and the spellcard system anyways ?" James asked

"I will explain to you right now considering its part of your training to know about our ways here in Gensokyo" Sakuya answered.

Soon Sakuya started with her explanation about Gensokyo, danmaku and spellcard system and answered every question that James asked. After Sakuya finished her explanation, She breathed a bit of fresh air, making sure she's not tired after her long explanation.

"Shall we start our training ?" James asked

"Thats my line, you dummy ! Now lets see if you can harness the power of your revolver and ability so you can use it in danmaku play" Sakuya told him.

They both nodded at each other and started the training. Their adventure will soon start.

* * *

**I will make chapter 2 if I have some inspiration (which I have everyday) well anyway thanks for reading my second fanfic (my first one is very short) and I hope you like it !  
**

**If you dont like it, then you can either PM me about or review about but please dont use harsh words !  
**

**Rate and Review please !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo ! its been long since I wrote chapter 1 so this chapter 2 and I decided to write 4 chapters in the same day (maybe and ignore this) anyway enjoy !**

**All credits go to ZUN, the creator of Touhou Project**

* * *

Sacrlet Devil Mansion Garden, 01.00 pm

...huff...

...huff...

...huff...

...huff...

Those were the sounds coming out of Sakuya and James. They were very tired indeed as both of them fought each other so James can train his danmaku and apparently his danmaku type were bullets, knifes (he was inkling about it) and well... he used his revolver and his hands to shoot danmaku. Sakuya could feel that James had already mastered the art of danmaku, or so that's what James called it. Both of them were simply trying to steady their breath because of the training but interestingly Jamess was able to create one spell card during their training so now they decided to take a break.

"Man, that was tiring" said James, who was holding his knees to balance himself

"I couldn't believe that you could easily make a spell card that fast" Sakuya replied, straightening her maid outfit. Suddenly...

"My, well done ! I can see you've already completed your training that fast, just as I was planning" said an unknown voice.

Sakuya instantly looked up, seeing a figure with a familiar mob hat and blonde hair. "So you decided to show up didn't you, Yukari ?" Sakuya asked while giving a glare to the said person, "Oh ? well of course I'd show up to see how he's fairing well here" Yukari answered, her tone of voice was elegant as ever, "What's you're plan Yukari ? Letting me come to Gensokyo for you're own entertainment is very foolish of you" James said with a hint of suspicion, "Don't be so suspicious of me ! I'm simply helping you finding that sweet friend of yours" Yukari giggled under the fan that she was holding to cover her mouth.

"For what ? You probably whisked her away and made him troubled by this" Sakuya said,

"Well, to be reasonable with you, it was her own decision to come here so I helped her"

"What ? You mean she wanted to be here in the first place ? Then why did you bring me here you old hag !" James yelled, clenching his fists.

"You should calm that temper down or else you'll get wrinkles all over you're face and second-" Yukari paused, "She told me herself that she was bored of her rich and pleasant life and wanted a place where she could get stronger and she wanted you to come, apparently she wanted someone to look after her" "But why ? Why me of all people ? Tell me where she is now !" James asked, his voice softening a bit, "I don't know where she is but you have to find out yourself" and with that Yukari opened a gap and left without a trace.

* * *

"I can't believe she won't tell us !" James said while walking down the hallways of the SDM

"I'm sorry but she has her own right to tell you about it when she wants to, I'm afraid I have to agree with that" Sakuya said sadly, rubbing James's back to comfort him,

"Well, I'm gonna knock her out for the answer!"

"I don't think that's very wise of you but no matter, here is the Voile Library"

"Why are we here ?" James asked,

"Lady Remilia would want to speak with you" Sakuya said calmly as if nothing happened

"I see" was his only reply and he entered the library, Sakuya sighed _"What is you're plan Yukari ? Why did you bring him if we have to find his friend who came here by her own reason ?" _Sakuya realized that there was no pointless to just hope for the answer to appear right in her mind so she left to make tea for her mistress and James.

* * *

Voile Library, 02.00 pm

James looked around, there was books, books and only books in the library and he was sitting in a white chair and across the table was none other than Remilia Scarlet. He could only gulped at what could Remilia say, since she ordered a messenger to the so called Hakurei Shrine.

"Good afternoon James, I see you completed you're training fast, did you have lunch ?" Remilia asked calmly despite noticing the anxious glances that James was giving her,

"Thank you, I've started to hear that a lot and no, I haven't" James replied

"I will tell Sakuya to give you a hearty dinner since you haven't eaten lunch yet, so-" Remilia paused, sipping her red tea that was now served by Sakuya who is standing right beside the table, "I saw Yakumo disturbing you're break" "_Our break_" Sakuya corrected, "Well, that woman does have a lot of tricks behind her sleeve so be cautious", James simply nodded at this, "I have some news for you James, regarding you're friend" this struck James cold, "Reimu, the Hakurei miko did have a visitor recently, she said the visitor fitted the same description of you're friend and Reimu simply taught her danmaku and the spell card system and the girl was a fast learner and left the next day, leaving donations at the donation box and also leaving what appears to be a prototype of one of her dolls, that's what Reimu said" Remilia said glancing sideways to Sakuya.

"Did she keep the doll ? It could lead us to some clue where she is" James asked,

"Yes she did, Reimu figured out that it could be important for us so she kept it until our representative comes to fetch it" "My Lady, who will you send to get that doll ? Surely that won't b-" Sakuya asked, but was cut short by Remilia's sentence. "I have plans for that, no need to worry and you two can start the investigation by tomorrow morning" Remilia said calmly, finishing her tea,

James and Sakuya was astonished "What do you mean _'the both of us'_ ?" They both asked,

"Hmph, I have to tell you then, James" Remilia turned to James "As I am kind enough to help you, I will send Sakuya to accompany you in you're journey as she knows Gensokyo better than you, and Sakuya" She turned to Sakuya, "I want you to come with him and don't forget to bring some souvenirs if you find one" Sakuya nodded, taking both Remilia and James tea, "Oh yes, James" Remilia said, "Yes?" James asked, "I have someone that wants to meet you at dinner" He nodded as he was too tired to hear more, he stood up and left to his room.

"My Lady, you will send us to the Hakurei Shrine won't you ?" Sakuya asked after James left

"Well of course, we can't simply tell Reimu to come here and you two need to find James's friend by going outside" Remilia said with a regal tone,

"And you're letting Flandre see him ? Thats a bit dangerous considering Flandre might kill him"

"Thats nonsense Sakuya, she will behave as I will witness their meeting, so as you Sakuya"

Sakuya nodded, "Inform Flandre about it, she will need to know and don't worry" Remilia said putting a reassuring hand on Sakuya's shoulder, "Flandre will like him, now go, I need to read some books that Patchy has picked out for me to read since I've been bored lately"

Sakuya left the Voile Library after serving tea to Patchouli, who told her she wants to see James tomorow before they leave. Soon reaching the basement doors, Sakuya knocked carefully and after hearing a 'come in', Sakuya entered the basement room still with her tray filled with empty cups of tea and one red tea and a plate of delicious-looking pastries.

"Sakuya~ Does big sis have a visitor ?" asked Flandre while holding one of her teddy bears.

"Yes, in fact its a male, you will meet him in dinner" Sakuya said, setting down a cup of red tea and a plate of pastries,

"Kyuu~ I get to meet a new friend ! will he be delicious to eat ?"

"No, you cannot eat him, he is our guest so be polite"

"Aww~ But you will make my favorite dinner kyuu~?"

"Yes I will, Lady Flandre"

Sakuya bowed politely and left, leaving Flandre ecstatic meet their guest. She went to the the kitchen via time stop and dashing, ordering the fairy maids to gather ingredients for tonight's dinner. _'Hope Flandre will behave like what Lady Remilia expected', _Sakuya wondered why Remilia wants Flandre to meet all of their guest but she continued cooking making sure that James and her food dish was separated from Remilia and Flandre's dish, knowing that he won't eat human blood but also making another portion of food for her and James as they didn't eat lunch but only ate biscuits and drank lemonade.

After finish cooking dinner, Sakuya prepared red tea for Remilia and Flandre, coffee for Patchouli and milk coffee for Koakuma (as Koakuma always joins dinner) and green tea for both Sakuya and James respectively.

* * *

Dinning Hall, SDM, 07.00 pm

It was a very delicious dinner for James. He knew that Sakuya's cooking was excellent and she had refined taste for food but he was baffled that the food served to him right now was very, very delicious.

Both Patchouli and Koakuma was enjoying their dinner as well despite Koakuma holding some books while eating and Patchouli reading a book. Everything went well until...

"James, I have someone who wants to meet you" Remilia said,

"Geez, who is it ?" asked James,

"Its my little sister Flandre"

"Hello ! my name's Flandre but call me Flan, kyuu~!" Flandre said cheerfully, unaware that the others had anxious glances

"I'm James Horrowfield, nice to meetcha" James said

"Nice name ! Why is you're family name has the word Horrow ?" Flandre asked with a cute questionable face,

"Beats me, no one in my family would dare to tell me that" James answered casually

"Oh ? Hey James, would you like to play with me ?"

"Sure, why not ? nothing would go wrong"

"Yay ! kyuu~ I got a playmate" Flandre squealed then continued to eat her dinner

Patchouli, who was observing James and having the need to study about his abilities as she deems it 'rare and strange' decides to pipe up a conversation,

"So, James I want you to come to the library after this" Patchouli said

"Hm? Why ? is there something that intrigued you ?" James asked, while chomping down his steak, "Because I need to study about you're abilities and ask some questions about it and the dining hall is no place for activities such as that", "I guess so, alright! I'll do it" James said, Patchouli faced Sakuya "Sakuya, please escort our guest to the library after dinner, I have some business with him and you should come too", "Understood, Lady Patchouli" said Sakuya in normal polite tone, "Patchy, James agreed to play with me !" Flandre whined,

"I'm sorry, Flandre but he will play with you after my business is solved, until then he will come with me".

* * *

**James POV**

"Be patient Flandre" I told Flandre assuring her that I will play with her later, "Yay~" Flandre jumped in happiness after finishing her dinner, "Please make sure you take her to bed at 10.00 pm sharp, James" Remilia said, "Fine by me" I said.

After finishing dinner, I helped Sakuya and now we were walking side by side to the Voile Library and Idecided to stir up a conversation since it was too quiet.

"So Sakuya, when did you start being the headmaid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion ?"

"Since I was young, yet I don't know my age that day so why ?"

"Just curious, that's all, what were you doing before that ?"

"I was a vampire hunter... but I couldn't defeat Lady Remilia and when I told her to kill me, she refuse and spared my life and here I am being her most trusted servant"

"Don't you feel like being caged here ? serving you're mistress for the rest of your life ?"

"No, I don't feel like being caged and I serve Lady Remilia because I wanted to"

"I see, oh here's the library"

I opened the great big double doors that lead to the Voile Library, awaiting the Great er- I mean Patchouli to make some notes about my ability.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**I will make chapter 3 by either today or tomorow (when schoolwork dont interfere)**

**Anyway remember to enjoy the fanfic !**

**Rate n Review please !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter here ! I'm bit late here so I think making 2 chapters on same day ! *head shot* well enjoy !**

**All credits go to ZUN, the creator of Touhou Project**

* * *

Voile Library, SDM, 07.30 pm, **Sakuya's POV**

I blushed as we entered the library, okay maybe I'm used to him being around but... I can't help but blush at his handsomeness though. We saw Lady Patchouli waiting for us while holding a magical book in her right hand. Patchouli fixed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and said "Welcome, *cough* come with *cough* me and don't get *cough* lost" She said while trying her best not to cough but her chronic asthma said otherwise.

"Why are all of this books have strange aura's ?" I could hear James said that, as we navigate through a thick maze of bookshelfs filled with nothing more but books. "Its normal since this is a magical library and its the only library in Gensokyo that houses these kind of magical books" Patchouli said and we soon reached Patchouli's study in the middle of the room.

Patchouli's study was nothing more than a table with a small lamp and there were stacks of book around it and Patchouli sat comfortably on the chair, "I'm sorry but I don't have any other seats left except those chairs in the library balcony" Patchouli pointed to a platform in the left side of the library, we call it 'the library balcony' despite its just being platform to stand and walk on but it had railings to hold on just like a balcony and it was quite large so we placed a table and a few chairs, and my thoughts were interrupted by Patchouli's voice "I could get those chairs down here but-" She paused to think of an answer but I was quicker than a cheetah running for his food (lol?) so I stopped time and went to the library balcony and grabbed two chairs and went down, set the two chairs to face Patchouli's study and resumed back time, with two chairs, Patchouli motioned us to sit down, which we did and said "I was going to tell Koakuma to do it, Sakuya", I smiled "Its okay, all in a days work".

"So what are you going to do ?" James asked, "I'm going to take notes about you're eyes" Patchouli replied, readying her pen and notebook "My eyes ?", "Yes, there's something special about them, so I need to study more about you're ability as my books tell me nothing", "Ok, I am able to distort peoples field of vision and contrary to this ability, I am able to distort dimensions, whether its a pocket dimension or not I can distort them all plus on the bright side I can activate and deactivate them now", "Very interesting yet dangerous, what is this ability called ?" Patchouli asked, her voice getting either serious or excited, I can't tell, "They're called Visionary Eyes of Deception or Visionary Eyes of Distortion", by now Patchouli was scribbling her notebook, taking this information very seriously whereas people would just gasped at this and would probably be scared.

"What am I called for Patchouli ?" I asked her out of curiousity, "I'm going to use you as experiment 2", "W-what ? e-experiment 2 ?" I stammered in shock, ready to throw tantrums like a child but I kept my calm composture, "Don't worry, just to test his abilities" Patchouli assured me then facing James, "You on the other hand must tell me the complete story of you're abilities from the day you got it, top to bottom" and soon I find myself listening and being intrigued by James's story as he got his ability since birth and he told that from top to bottom, giving the complete and full explanation about it and by the time he finished, Patchouli was scribbling notes on her notebook, completely filling almost the whole book, I can see why James's ability is very dangerous and I'm sure Patchouli will come up with a solution but she simply said "Its very interesting but I need to prove its dangerous by experiencing myself and only you can do it James, I also concluded that Sakuya's power to stop time can be stopped by you're power James" I blushed but a bit ashamed that someone like him can stop my time controlling powers.

James inhaled a bit of air and he blinked and then suddenly the whole library was moving shaking in a wiggly pattern like waves and there was red and pinkish color covering the library which probably caused the library moving like waves of water moving and I could feel a headache in my head which caused me pain then I saw illusions of my most cherished moments which was when I first met Remilia.

* * *

**Patchouli's POV**

I was shocked. This man had extraordinary powers and he was showing it right now and illusions appeared and I almost cried because it reminded me when I first became the librarian for the Voile Library. I could feel that the illusions trying to trick me but I was no fool. I casted my danmaku to destroy the illusions myself but it ended up with them regenerating again and giving me painful headache and I could feel weakened within the sight of the illusions and I could resist it by taking notes and writing it in my notebook yet I wanted to find James but he was nowhere to be found and the it cleared up and the library was back to normal and I could see James and Sakuya sitting while having a small chat.

"James, I need one more thing to do" I told him

"What is it ? It has to be quick 'cause I don't want to upset Flandre for not showing up in her playtime" He said and Sakuya was glaring at him.

"I need to see you engage a danmaku battle" I said and he had an uncomfortably look on his face like he was trying to say 'No ! I gotta play with Flandre' and such.

"Fine then but with who ?" James asked wearily,

"With Sakuya" I answered,

"WHAT ?!" They both yelled at me because they were probably worried about dealing with the spellcards, "Don't worry about spellcards James, I will explain the rules, Koakuma" I called the little devil assistant of mine and she came on the snap of my fingers and she was carrying a stack of books.

"Yes master ?" She asked hopefully

"Explain the rules before a certain black-white rat comes"

"Yes master" and Koakuma turned to both Sakuya and James and starting explaining them the rules of the danmaku battle they're going to engage in.

"First, you can use any kind of danmaku you use, lasers, orbs, seals, knives, bullets etc as long as its danmaku and second, don't use any kind of skill cards as that will be consider as cheating since James here doesn't have any skill cards available of use and you can only use one spellcard nothing else" soon after explaining, Koakuma left to get another stack of books I requested and I turned to both of them "You understand *cough cough* right ? One spell card *cough* no less, now start", "Y-yes Patchouli !" They both stuttered and now I'm preparing my notes for information of James's ability.

* * *

**James's POV**

Argh, Patchouli ! this is my second danmaku battle and against Sakuya ?! No way the hell I'm going to have gashes around my body thank you very much but since this is the only way you can study my ability then I have to but I have to win against Sakuya fast since its 08.15 pm and I need 1 hour of playtime with Flandre (starting from 09.00 pm to 10.00 pm) and then I'm off to bed for tomorow investigation for Mary Jane the puppeteer friend of mine ! Well then, "Sakuya you can shoot first" I said to her then facepalming since I just argued with my mind ! "Oh ? How nice of you" and she shot a barrage of knives towards me, which I sucessfully dodge it with ease and I start shooting her curvy lasers from my hand and Sakuya gasped and gave me a look of iritation _'Hey don't look at me, you shot me an army of knives Sakuya !'_ Quit it mind, anyway Sakuya was nimble dodger so she was able not to get harm but I shoot her with more danmaku which consist of bullets, knives and large orbs.

I could feel she was getting more serious with every danmaku she shoots but I'm up for a challenge so as usual I shot her more danmaku, distorting dimension every minute or so whenever she tries to stop time and I practically made her pissed as she was getting more and more aggresive with her attacks, note to self : Don't anger Sakuya. I can feel she was reaching out to her spellcard, let's just hope its not related to time stopping and thanks to my relief it wasn't but I could sense it was going to be a suprise for me.

Illusion Ghost "Jack the Ludo Bile" !

And then thousands of knives hurdling towards me and I dodge and dodge even more and I shoot more danmaku and I finally draw out my spellcard.

Vision Sign "Illusionary World Called Death" I yelled.

With that, Sakuya's spellcard stopped and she was baffled by my spellcard and tried many attempts to dodge it but lost and finally she accepted her loss and went out to change her clothes but before that she warned about everything that is know about Flandre and that I should just play till 09.30 pm and I have to rush towards the basement if I want to finish playtime with Flandre that could possibly lead to my death.

* * *

I muttered a curse in front of the basement so that our small 'playtime' would go well and I saw Flandre grinning from ear to ear and was holding a headless teddy bear in her left hand and the head of the bear in her right hand.

"So, whatcha got there Flandre ?" I asked while trying to keep myself calm,

"Its Mr Grumpy ! He got killed because he was careless with the captain !" She smiled an innocent and sweet smile that any idiot would fall for and end up dying.

"What was his problem ?"

"He made a bet with Captain Scarlet (Her favorite teddy bear) to see which one was able to eat the most ice cream and he lost but didn't pay 100 coins to Captain Scarlet so Captain had kill him~" She said not caring that she just destroyed one of her stuff toys, "Yikes, I would be paying so I wouldn't die" I told her, "I would do the same kyuu~" Well I was livid, this girl could see through my actions and it takes one risky and idiotic act to be killed by Flandre.

"You will tuck me to bed right ?" Flandre asked while giggling all cutesy when she saw me grabbing one her decapitated stuff toys.

"Yeah, a promise is a promise right ? You're sister would probably kill me now if I didn't"

"Good good, I want to sleep at 10.00 pm so we can play for one hour !"

"Um Flandre, I have to wake up early for tomorrow to start an investigation"

"What for ? kyuu~"

"For finding my friend of course"

"What time is it ?"

"09.35 pm"

"We can still play right ?"

"Fine, only till 10.00 'o clock"

"Yay~ We can play till 10.00'o clock !"

I found myself stuck in a game where I make a bet with Captain Flandre (Flandre Scarlet) and I have to control Mr Snuggly Wiggly who likes snakes and hearing snakes makes me shudder in small fright anyway the plot was to knock out a building with one paw and the winner gets to have free ice cream for tomorow breakfast and I had to stack a lot of blocks and I was able to win due to my smartness but I told Flandre she can have my ice cream since I was in no mood to eat one and Flandre hugged me and told me that I was the best playmate ever and I tucked her to bed and went off to my room after making sure the basement was locked and upon reaching my luxurious guest room, I slumped in my bed, grasping the sheets and feeling the warmth of it and I fell asleep tired for today's activities.

* * *

**Good huh ? Well I will make chapter 4 and 5 tomorrow since i'm tired and Good Night !**

**Rate n Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! I havent really taken a bath yet but I wanted to make chapter 4 so bad that I have to skip shower. Anyway, school made me waste my time on it and well.. lets start the chapter now !**

**All credits go to ZUN, the creator of Touhou Project**

* * *

SDM Mansion, **Third Person POV **

It was bustling day in the SDM and it became more lively at every second. All of the fairy maids were exchanging stories and gossips about the party that Remilia had organized for James and Sakuya's departure. Everyone cooked delicious dinner and wrote small letters to both James and Sakuya to wish them good luck and even Hong Meiling was trying her best not to anger Sakuya by doing her job.

James woke up to be shocked with a delicious smelling breakfast tray on top of his bed and he was hungry and ate it, then took a shower and went to the dinning hall, again presented with another breakfast and saw Remilia, Flandre, Patchouli, Koakuma, Hong Meiling, and of course, Sakuya. They were all wishing him good luck and Remilia told him that the food and water supplies for their journey has already been prepared by Sakuya since yesterday night.

Patchouli, who busy eating her loaf of baguette quietly and decided to give James a magic spell book that she thought would help strengthen his ability. "James, I have a spell book that can help you", She said, munching on her toast, "Umm, thanks I guess, it will be helpful indeed" He said, eating his omelettes as fast as he could and Patchouli nodded at him and mumbled about a certain kleptomaniac thief about her stealing books.

Soon Remilia stood up, holding her cup of red tea and toasted to James and Sakuya, wishing them good luck and told them to have a safe journey and escape as many enemies they could to make their trip even more safer. "And I want James-neesan to bring me a new teddy bear" Flandre or Flan added, not wanting her sister to be the only one getting souvenirs, "Right... anyway its 09.00 am already so, go now to the Hakurei Shrine !" Remilia said and ultimately James and Sakuya was 'kicked out' of the party and they decided to make plans on where they were going to.

"I say we go to Hakurei Shrine and stay at the human village" James planned

"No, We will go to Hakurei Shrine and stay there for a day and leave to the human village" Sakuya said.

Both of them were arguing and did not notice a uninvited stranger.

"Eye'm the strongest and will beat you" The stranger shouted (AN: Trying to sound like Cirno and dont hate me if I cant ) and Sakuya looked up and spotted an ice fairy floating right ahead of them.

"Who're you ?" James asked

"EYE'M CIRNO THE STRONGEST AND EYE WILL BEAT YOU !" Cirno yelled in exasparation

"Shit. Already made an enemy now, name's James" James fumed at the idea of defeating the ice fairy who was frustrated now.

"Don't worry, She's weak and it'll only take one spellcard to make her lose" Sakuya said

"HEY ! DON'T IGNORE ME !" Cirno yelled again in annoyance, as being ignored was the worst thing in a challenge if Cirno declared it,

"Okay okay, Ya got me to accept the challenge, what's the rules ?"

"Eye battle ya only, maid get to watch us fight, and da rules is simple, defeat da enemy with da spellcards or just make enemy lose" Cirno said, grinning from toe to toe

"Fine by me, but damn you for making my time even slower" James yelled and the battle ensues.

* * *

**Cirno's POV**

Eye'm the strongest, Eye get ta win this !, But da man won't give up so Eye haf' ta win !

"Hey you Cirno ! focus on you're enemy than yourself !" Eye snapped at his words and shot danmaku and saw a danmaku heading ta me and dodged it, for a second Eye thought it wouldn't come back but Eye got hit from da back !

"Got my first hit and that hit consumed most of your health" He said and Eye draw out my spell cards

ICE SIGN "ICICLE FALL" and Eye laughed seeing him dodged the danmaku but he canceled da spellcard easily and Eye got another spellcard ready.

FREEZE SIGN "PERFECT FREEZE"

* * *

**Sakuya's POV**

FREEZE SIGN "PERFECT FREEZE"

Cirno was probably furious with him, and James didn't seem to notice but was focused on defeating her and he hasn't draw out one of his spellcard yet, James was calm and collected as ever and was probably thinking of something.

_Sigh_. I heard someone next to me and I jumped, knife in hand and saw none other than Daiyousei, the ice fairy's friend and she had a worried looked on her face.

"So you were worried about Cirno ?" I asked, calming myself down and withdrew my knife,

"Yes, she screamed 'An enemy' and left me so I decided to find her" Daiyousei answered,

"You're friend might get hurt" She said again,

"No he won't, He's perfectly going to be fine" I said and I saw James drawing out a spellcard that wasn't exactly his first one.

* * *

**James's POV**

I gathered as many energy I got and a spellcard appeared in front of me and I grabbed it, not caring anything in my way and chanted the spellcards name.

Distorted Line "Zero-Gravity World" !

I felt myself in my own distorted world and my eyes were already on and I shot alot of danmaku and probably made the whole place defy the laws of physics and I could see Cirno overwhelmed by my new and latest spellcard and I practically shot more danmaku and summoned '_immaterial objects_' objects that's not supposed to exist and doesn't have a real body or material composed of. The objects helped me shoot more danmaku and finally, Cirno lost and it became normal again and I turned my eyes off, thus my own world disappeared and Cirno huffed and looked at me with an annoyed face.

"Eye lost !" Cirno yelled

"Well I have to make it fast, so I did what it takes to defeat you" I said and I brushed the dust that was sticking from my clothes.

"We have to get going, or else it would be noon already and we will have to find shelter fast" Sakuya said, cutting my conversation with Cirno.

"Right..." I said following Sakuya.

"Be careful" I heard a voiced shouted at me and I whispered to myself that I'm okay and swore to make Mary sad since its her whole fault that made me dragged to this kind of situation.

* * *

The path where we are walking was a heavily dense forest and I questioned Sakuya's sense of direction and I saw a small shrine up ahead and when we got closer, I saw that the shrine looked a bit rundown and there were a few planks of the floor missing and Sakuya darted straight ahead and looked around, I too followed her and saw a small donation box in front of the shrine and I grabbed a 10,000 yen bill and donated it to the shrine's donation box and a red and white miko appeared and she had a gleeful face.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, for donating to the one and only Hakurei Shrine !" she said, and grabbed the donated money and slipped it into her pockets,

"By the way my name's Reimu Hakurei, I haven't seen you around so you must be an outsider" Reimu said,

"Name's James and yes, I am an outsider" I said,

"Needless to say, Sakuya did you teach him danmaku?" Reimu said while glancing at Sakuya

"Yes, We have to talk about something" Sakuya said,

"And that is ~? Let's go inside, its getting hot outside" Reimu slide her doors open and motioned us to just enter without taking of our shoes and we sat around a table with a cloth attached to it and Reimu called it a kotatsu or so.

"What were you saying ?" Reimu asked, sipping a nice hot green tea,

"We're looking for a friend and my instinct says she's been here" I said

"Look, I haven't got any visitors sinc-" Reimu replied but was cut of by Sakuya, who held a painting of Mary Jane, my best friend and source of annoyance and the person that I'm looking for, wonder where she got the painting.

"Do you recognise her ?" Sakuya asked firmly,

"Mary Jane ? is she the one you're looking for ?" Reimu asked confusingly,

"Yes, she did leave something no ?"

"Other than donations, no but she did left a gift, wait let me get for you" and with that, Reimu left and I sat quietly and she returned with a browned haired doll with a blue and white victorian-style dress.

"Do you need it ? I don't and I was going to give it to Alice and-" I cut off Reimu's speech, earning a glare from her,

"Pardon, but who is Alice anyway ?" I asked, and Reimu answered

"Gensokyo's resident puppeteer,full name Alice Margatroid, also known as The Seven-Coloured Puppeteer and a fellow puppeteer to your friend"

"I see, can I have the doll ?"

"Sure" Reimu handed me the doll and I clutched it, examining the clues.

"Sakuya, there's traces of magic and I think she went to place full of magic, is there a place imbued with magic in Gensokyo ?" I asked

"Forest of Magic, let's head there now" Sakuya said, ignoring Reimu.

"Its too dangerous ! there's a human-eating youkai lurking around and" She paused

"Avoid a black-white magician in witch clothing" Reimu said, forgetting that she was worried at first.

"Need to remind you that I have been solving incidents as well ? I can handle myself and James" Sakuya said and both of us exited the shrine and said our thanks to Reimu and we left to the Forest of Magic and I knew that another person got a prototype of Mary's doll and I need it.

* * *

Forest of Magic, **Sakuya's POV**

"Hey James, what's the purpose does the dolls serve ?" I asked

"Other than to help her fight, there are two purposes"

"And what is it ?"

"First, to show where Mary went and probably she wanted to leave clues so people can find her and help her, usually when she is in distressed and two, for gift decorations"

"I see"

We finally stopped and I saw Kirisame's Magic Shop and I hoped that Marisa didn't come out but to late, she saw us and darted towards James.

"Yo Sakuya and who's your friend da ze !" Marisa said while sitting on her broom

"His name is James and we're here not for a battle"

"But he's male ! da ze"

"Fine, but we are heading to Alice, ever seen this girl" I asked holding the painting of Mary Jane that my mistress made by asking a painter to paint the picture. Marisa examined it for awhile and shook her head, much to my dismay.

"Nope and I'm Marisa Kirisame, ze" Marisa introduce herself to James

"Can you take us to Alice Margatroid ?" James asked

"Sure ze, her house is quite close to mine !" Marisa said nonchalantly

"Thanks"

"No prob"

* * *

We reached Alice's house quite fast as it was indeed close to Marisa's house and Marisa kicked open the door and we followed her and I could hear Alice's voice ringing inside the normally quiet house and I swear I saw lots of Alice's dolls surrounding me and James, weapons raised. Alice saw me and drew back her dolls and was holding a doll with orang hair wearing a green-white victorian-style dress.

"Oh, it appears to be a maid and a male in my house, WAIT A BOY ?!" Alice shouted and had a horrifying look on her face.

"You must be Alice Margatroid, I'm James Horrowfield" James said

"Yes, I am the Seven-Coloured Puppeteer" Alice said then turning to Marisa and yelled "MARISAAAA ! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER MY HOUSE ! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT I HAVE MY OWN PRIVACY !" Marisa was scared enough by Alice's yelling and apologize for her mistake. I asked her if she knew a person named Mary Jane and Alice said that she came asking for help and needed shelter so Alice helped her and we asked if we can have the doll and she was a bit reluctant to give it to us but we persuaded her to give us with a reason that no one would ignore and we were asked if we would stay for tea (excluding Marisa) and we accepted.

* * *

**Phew, finally done and anyway I'm going to change the fanfic summary since I got the idea for it and I gotta take a bath not anyway so people might take interest in reading it kay ? **

**DONT FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys ! decided to make chapter 5 in the same day although i dont have much to say anyway just ignore this AN and lets get on to the chapter and disclaimer is on first chapter.**

**All credits go to ZUN, the creator of Touhou Project**

* * *

Forest of Magic, Alice's house, 05.00 pm, **Alice's POV **

"Please make yourself at home" I said, as I guided them to my living room, a neat and spacious room unlike Marisa's house, "I'll be going to the kitchen to make tea" motioning my dolls to follow me, I went to the kitchen and told Shanghai, my first and favorite doll and Hourai, my second yet powerful doll to prepare the tea and snacks and they both nodded at me and I went to pick out some fabrics that will be use for my new dolls. As soon as Shanghai and Hourai finish preparing the snacks and tea, I went to the living room along with my dolls, who set the tray filled with cups of tea and snacks and bowed to me then left, I motioned the others to grab their tea and they hesitantly did so. I decided to strike up a lively conversation, as Marisa would probably go home.

"So James, what brings you here ?" I asked,

"Well, its better if I explain it" He said, sipping his tea lightly, then he started an amazing explanation of why he was here and such. I myself was amaze by his story and I couldn't believe Yukari would drag him here to find his friend when his own friend was the one who wanted to come here but I made myself clear to beat up the gap hag next time.

"And that's why I'm here" James said, finishing his explanation, he was probably tired of making long explanation.

"What an amazing story ze!" Marisa chimed, with her rather casual tone,

"I wouldn't call it amazing, rather it is... interesting, that's all" I said, deliberately snapping at Marisa, but I shouldn't be too harsh on her.

"Chill Alice ! I'm just trying to be nice here, ze" Marisa yelled,

"Says the one who broke into my house and stop yelling Marisa !" I remarked,

"Both of you, calm down already ! We already have enough trouble and don't cause any more trouble !" Sakuya yelled at the both of us, much to my dismay but me and Marisa pretty much calm down a bit. James seems to be observing the doll Mary Jane gave to me and clutched the doll.

"Do you know a place with lots of flowers Alice ?" He asked,

Me, Sakuya and Marisa looked at each other and finally gave one answer,

"The Garden of the Sun"

* * *

James didn't seem to understand us so it wouldn't hurt to tell him whose living there.

"If you're going there, its better to go at morning, it isn't a safe place you know" I said

"And what's so terifying about the place ?" James asked

"Oi James, there's a place name Mugenkan ze, the owner's name is-" Marisa replied but was cut off by Sakuya.

"Yuuka Kazami" Sakuya said in a very stern tone,

"There's also the gatekeeper, Elly but you should watch out for Yuuka, she's way more powerful than even Remilia Scarlet and won't be hesitant enough to kill her opponents" I said grimly, she was no match for him.

"Then, how am I supposed to find Mary Jane ?" He asked

"I will send a letter to inform Yuuka and Elly of your arrival but you should keep your actions to yourself, if not she will kill you" I said, while whispering to Shanghai to write the letter and deliver it to Yuuka as well, the letter should reach Yuuka by tomorrow.

James nodded at me and breathed a sigh. I felt that he was either worried for his friend or not but... I should tell him and Sakuya where to stay. "James, Sakuya, you can stay at my house as long as you don't disturb me" I said to James and Sakuya, "But Alice, you're house it too quiet ze, they need to stay at my house !" Marisa snapped but I knew better.

"Marisa, you're house is even more messier than a rats house and its night already for God's sake there's no way they'll reach your house without getting lost and my house is even more spacious than yours, so deal with it" I said.

"Fine by me, da ze" Marisa left and told me that she will come tomorrow to show James and Sakuya something. After she left, I took James and Sakuya around the house before finally stopping at the guest room, "This is you're room, don't worry about the beds, there are two beds so make yourself at home" I said while opening the door to the room. After making sure they were comfortable, I went to the bathroom and prepared myself a nice hot bath, I felt myself indulge in the warmth of my bath before realizing that it was almost dinner so I quickly dressed myself and went straight down to the kitchen, whipping up some food and eventually cooking them and thanks to my knowledge of making dolls, I was able to finish cooking dinner faster than Sakuya could (probably). James and Sakuya went down the stairs fast after smelling the odour of the delicious cooking as my mother taught me once on how to cook.

"Itadakimasu !" We all said and ate our dinner, sure my kind of dinner wasn't really all that fancy but I made sure it was always delicious. Soon I find myself chatting with them about famous places in Gensokyo and the possibilities where Mary could've been as well as devising a plan to beat up Yukari, since nobody knows where she actually lives and after we finished dinner, James went straight ahead to his room and me and Sakuya was left to wash the dishes and Sakuya was in the mood to help me so I clearly accepted it and the dolls grabbed all the dirty plates and tea cups and helped us wash the dishes as well.

"So Sakuya, how's Patchouli ?" I asked, wanting to be on the friendly terms with her,

"Oh, just fine as usual, just with a normal pesky problem of the black-white" She said calmly, I admire this trait of Sakuya as I can almost lose my mind whenever I'm with Marisa.

"Let me guess, Marisa isn't it ?" I answered back as Marisa does have a bad habit of 'borrowing' things and usually return it after the due date or the deadline of the item she 'borrowed' and sometimes she never returns it but Marisa always return what she stole, well that's what she said. After washing the dishes, Sakuya went to her room to rest and I myself was tired, since my eyelids were getting heavier.

I walked to my room and went to change my clothes to a lovely nightgown and pulled my bed sheets to cover myself. I could feel the warmth of my bed lulling me to my sleep, and I set the grimoire at my bedside table and my eye lids became more heavier so I went to sleep, already beat from today's activities.

* * *

07.00 AM, **James's POV**

WHAT THE HELL ?! I was sleeping comfortably in my bed and now I'm laying right next to my bed, the coldness of the floor stinging me. Shit, whoever pushed me was not Sakuya as our beds were separate beds. I went to shower and changed to my normal everyday clothes. I shot down past Sakuya, who was fixing her maid headpiece and tying her silver braids and she simply said good morning and I greeted her back and I could smell breakfast wafting through the air and I rushed downstairs and saw Alice, Marisa (she came early and was bringing a mysterious bag and was grinning from toe to toe) and Sakuya (used her time controlling powers) and I took the seat right next to Sakuya.

"How was your sleep ?" Alice asked me while munching on a pancake,

"Lovely, before I fell to the floor" I said, eating a slice of cheese sandwich

"I bet you were like a piece of trash da ze !" Marisa chimed, with a tone of delightfulness,

"It must be a half lovely sleep then" Sakuya said quietly, I blushed at the fact that it was a half comfortable sleep but it was and I wanted to scream WTF in my room but being the only male in this house makes me not doing so.

"So is every resident here mostly females ?" I asked,

"Yup, but there are some males in the Human Village" Marisa said, enjoying her waffles,

"Yukari wanted something different between us girls and spirited away a bunch of male humans and those humans married youkai's and magicians or married female humans which Yukari also took and they established the Human Village a long time ago" Alice explained, followed by a series of explanation by Sakuya. I slowly processed the newly information in my head or else I will look like a piece of trash in Gensokyo if I didn't know this.

I was also curious if Alice's letter to Yuuka reached her or Elly, Yuuka's gatekeeper, but I was worried that the letter actually never reached them or anything so I decided to keep quiet about it. "James and Sakuya, I actually got a letter from Yuuka saying that they look forward to your arrival and will be even more happy if you did keep you're actions to yourself and I also told them what was happening and your story as well James, they seem to act normally about it" I sighed on relief but Alice eyed me because I was glancing sideways nervously, I guess I can be nervous sometimes. After finishing dinner Marisa shoved me the bag she was holding and pushed me, Alice and Sakuya outside and I dropped the bag and Marisa marched to it and opened the bag and I was hoping it wasn't a bomb or anything so I said my prayers to God not to die in Gensokyo.

"Look at here 'shrooms ze ! this will make good ingredients" Marisa said as if she was promoting a product or something,

"Great, I can also use it to make mushroom soups for my mistress when I get back home a Lady Remilia has been dying to taste it" Sakuya murmured in a quiet tone,

"Nice, we can eat something different and it will increase our supplies as well, thanks Marisa !" I thanked Marisa and Alice's help and waved them goodbye alongside with Sakuya, who also waved back. After we exited Forest of Magic, we followed the directions of the map that Marisa drew for us as she has been there once.

Finally we reached a portal and entered it and ourself in a field immersed with a thousand sunflowers surrounding us, their yellow colour shining as brightly as the sun itself, no wonder why they call it the Garden of the Sun. While me and Sakuya was trying to find Mugenkan where we could get some clues, a figure appeared wearing a plaid outfit and was holding a light pink parasol and had shoulder-length hair, the figure had a rather... murderous stare at me and I gulped.

* * *

Garden of the Sun, **Yuuka's POV**

I glanced at the two newly visitors at my beautiful shining garden, I saw the male one having a rather terrified look, I twirled my parasol and it caught the attention of the maid who was holding one knife in her right hand.

"Greetings, I am Yuuka Kazami, Flower Master of the Garden of the Sun and its rare to see visitors in such places, come to my mansion, my gatekeeper has been eager to meet you" I said pleasantly and they both hesitantly followed me and we reached my beautiful mansion, Mugenkan. My gatekeeper, Elly greeted me and my visitors and I brought them to the living room which was lavished with luxurious furniture.

"Let us introduce ourself's shall we ?" I said,

"My name is Izayoi Sakuya" The maid replied,

"James. James Horrowfield" The boy said,

"Name's Elly, Gatekeeper of Mugenkan and shoot, I gotta return to work !" my cheerful Elly left to attend to her duties, such a refined manner of my dearest gatekeeper.

"I got the doll makers letter, so you must be either powerful enough to have a rather strong and rare ability, its even more powerful than the gap hag's power" I said, I gave them a cold stare and my fairy maids came and brought us tea and knick knacks to come along with it.

"Yes, do you have any-" Sakuya asked but I already knew what she was asking,

"Mary Jane isn't it ?" I said while smiling a murderous smile.

* * *

**Okay now its done !** **so I decided to make Mary's POV at the next chapter since we dont know what she's doing so wait till the next chapter tomorrow !**

**Rate n Review please !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah so nice to make a new chapter ! anyway if you dont like the story, then dont blame me since i'm running out of ideas**

**All credits go to ZUN, the creator of Touhou Project**

* * *

Mugenkan, Yuuka's Mansion, **James's POV**

Crap, did I hear what Yuuka said to me now ? She knew Mary was here already ? Damn, I must be running late from news, save for Sakuya. "Why so speechless ? Is that how you react to your friend's name ? My, let me fetch that doll if your so concern about it" Yuuka said, breaking the silence, I saw her clicking a button and a yellow coloured dressed doll with a bright orange hair appeared, and Yuuka grabbed it and tossed it towards Sakuya, who caught it much to my relief.

"What does this mean James ?" Sakuya asked,

"Beats me, probably Mary is somewhere unreachable" I said, examining the doll,

"Oh, she said she wanted to go to the Youkai Mountain, such refined manner of a young girl" Yuuka replied,

"Youkai Mountain ?" I asked confusingly

"That's where the tengu and kappa lives and it's also the place where you can find the Moriya Shrine" Sakuya answered,

"Shoot, do we have to do mountain climbing ?"

"Ah yes, but stay for awhile, it's a long journey on foot, best to stay at the nearby human village" Yuuka said,

"Can we stay at a place where it's a bit near the mountain ?" I asked

"Well, there's Hieda no Akyuu's mansion but-"

"It's official, we're going there" Sakuya said with a stern tone,

"But enjoy you're tea first before you're leave" Yuuka said while smiling,

We decided to practice a bit of danmaku in the garden, making sure not to pick or destroy any of the sunflowers and after awhile, we decided to leave, saying our thanks and goodbye's to both Yuuka and Elly who helped us open a portal to Hieda's mansion and we only need to walk a few miles before reaching it and I wonder what's Mary doing right now.

* * *

Youkai Mountain, **Mary Jane's POV**

'_Yahoo ! I'm finally away from father !'_ I thought cheerfully. For years, I've only live under my father's shadow, never leaving the house but only reading books in the library for God's sake and now I'm free ! but I missed James, wonder where he is but no matter, I'm sure he will find me !. Well I can't be lost in this mountain, better call Yukari before I get-

_Swoosh !_

I felt a presence of someone and when I turned my back, I saw a green-haired figure twirling clockwise towards me and I marveled at her beauty but at the same time I kept my guard up, till she spoke to me,

"Human ! Get away from the mountain ! By the way, did you get sweet potatoes in the nearby Harvest Festival ?" The figure asked, I nodded at her question and started to think by what she meant with 'get away from the mountain', is Youkai Mountain a very dangerous place ?

"What's wrong ?" I asked

"You must not be here because there is alot of youkai's lurking around here and you are a simple-minded human, best to be out of the mountain" She said,

"Nope, I'm staying and we haven't met yet, I'm Mary Jane. Mary Jane Hammington (AN : out of ideas)"

"Hina Kagiyama, Goddess of Misfortune, nice to meet you" Hina said with a kind smile,

"Can you show me the way to Moriya Shrine ?"

"No, did you not heed my warning ? Get out of here before you get eaten !" Hina warned me

"Sorry, can't but I'm going anyway and maybe I'll meet a tengu on my way" I left her with a puzzled look and continued walking, I wasn't sure where I was heading and then I saw a magnificent waterfall and two figures playing what appears to be a game of Dai Shogi.

I went closer and discovered that the two people playing dai shogi was a kappa and a tengu. The tengu was a white wolf tengu and there was a sword and a shield laying nearby and she was too absorbed in her game that she didn't notice me approaching her and the kappa was blue-haired and was less absorbed in her game.

"Ack ! a human ! Momiji help !" The kappa screamed at me,

"Human ? Nitori, humans only come when the Moriya Shrine holds a festival or that's what Aya said to me" The tengu- Momiji said to the kappa,

"But look ! beside you !" She pointed at me and the tengu grabbed her sword and shield and protected the kappa,

"Get away from Nitori ! SCREW YOU AYA SHAMEIMARU ! Now human, leave instantly or I have to use force" The tengu said,

"Is this how tengu greet people ? I'm not being a threat here and I'm Mary Jane Hammington" I said while extending out my hand,

"I'm Inubashiri Momiji and this is Kawashiro Nitori, so not being a threat huh ? Let's see about that" Momiji looked confuse seeing me reached out my hand and I withdrew back my hand after realizing that she didn't know western customs,

"Umm Mary huh, nice name, wait ! Momiji, no danmaku battles and remember, you have to help Aya find news and she can be the perfect scoop for Aya" Nitori said shyly,

"Right and Mary, let's skip our battle and come with me"

I nodded and walked alongside the ferocious tengu and the shy kappa and reached a small village and I saw lot's of tengu walking and passing by, telling stories and snickering at me. Finally we reached a house and Momiji knocked at the door but no reply came from the door.

"Aya ! come out !" We all three yelled,

"Momiji ? Nitori ?" a voice came out and the door flung open, revealing a girl with purple-themed clothing and brown hair tied into twin tails,

"Hatate ? What are you doing here ?" Both Momiji and Nitori asked,

"Watching over Aya's house and you are ?" She pointed at me,

"Mary Jane Hammington" I said,

"Hatate Himekaidou, Reporter for the Kakashi Spirit News !" She said cheerfully and suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders,

"Hey, can I interview you ? Aya isn't home yet but I'm having a rivalry here with Aya as she runs the Bubunmaru News, so can I have the interview ?"

"S-sure, why not ?" I said, and Hatate squealed loudly and dragged me, Momiji and Nitori into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, **Sakuya's POV**

I glanced sideways, looking for threats but there were none so I lowered my knife but I was worried if Yuuka had led us astray but I should just trust her judgement on this.

"James, I think that's Akyuu's mansion" I pointed as we got near to a big mansion,

"Great ! It's almost dark anyway so let's hurry" He rushed to the building without a second thought and when I caught up to him, we were already inside the mansion.

"Hello ! it's strange that the Headmaid of the devil's mansion has come with a guest !" A young voice came out, startling both of us and right before our eyes was Hieda no Akyuu herself.

Akyuu had purple hair and had her casual clothes on and was holding an empty notebook in one hand and seemed delightful to see us.

"I am Hieda no Akyuu, call me Akyuu" She raised her hand towards James, who shook her hand kindly, "James Horrowfield, call me James" he said,

"Ah Sakuya, so rare to see you here, what brings both of you here ?"

"Can you give us shelter ? We're going mountain climbing tomorrow" I said calmly,

"Well it is dark, so alright, I will ask my servant's to prepare your rooms" She said and both me and James smiled as we were exhausted from the walk, not to mention we stumbled upon Cirno and her friends who happen to pass by. After we got invited for dinner, Akyuu decided to interview James (despite not being in the news business) for her latest book that she is currently writing and she promised us to give the very first copy of her new book. We also got a tour of the whole mansion and Akyuu arrange our rooms to be separately, and we settled down in our rooms and Akyuu had given us more supplies for tomorrow's mountain climb, not to mention she contacted a friend to guide us on our climb.

"So, who's the person you called ?" I asked,

"Aya Shameimaru, she is after all is one of the tengu" Akyuu replied,

"Aya ? oh boy, James will be interviewed by her"

"Speaking of Aya, she is right now in my mansion" I faceplamed at the fact Aya is already here, better keep quiet about it,

"Well its late, I gonna sleep, goodnight Sakuya" Akyuu said, leaving my room as I too was very sleepy so I turned in early for the night.

* * *

The next day, Still Akyuu's mansion, **James's POV**

"Good Morning !" a cheerful voice rang in my ears and I woke up in a jolt, a seeing a rather strange woman in my room,

"I am the pure and honest, Shameimaru Aya ! Reporter for the Bubunmaru News, here to interview you" I swear that I was hearing bullshit right in the morning,

"You got to be kidding me, interview in the morning ? name's James Horrowfield" I said,

"Yup James, you are my latest scoop of the daily Bubunmaru news I'm going to publish !" Aya said,

"Fine, lemme take a shower first" I said lazily, walking towards the bathroom and having a shower was refreshing in the morning and I still see Aya sitting on my messy bed, eagerly waiting for the interview,

"So, ready for the interview ?"

"I must be the latest news in all over Gensokyo"

"News travel fast in Gensokyo, courtesy of me"

"I must be the biggest asshole in the outside world or here maybe"

"Oh, you want me to write that down ? You do look like an asshole though"

"Nevermind, let's get on with it"

So, throughout the morning, I was being interviewed by Aya for apparently her latest Bubunmaru scoop and after the interview finished, she dragged me past the hallways and corridors to the dining room, where everyone was waiting.

"Hi Sakuya !"

"Morning Sakuya"

"What's with you Aya ?"

"James, did she gave you a wake up call ?"

In every breakfast I had was always filled with lively conversation and that was the current situation. But I gobbled down the eggs and baon served to me and after finishing dinner, we left Akyuu's mansion and along the way, Aya kept stalling us by asking us a few questions about me and Mary and I swear I'd kill her if she wasn't a girl.

"So James, We're almost there !" Aya shouted

"Where there ?" I asked

"Moriya Shrine" Aya said,

"We're that fast ? MAN I wasn't paying attention to the road" I said,

"Well, Momiji and Nitori isn't here so as Hina, so we're quite fast" Sakuya said

"Who's that ?"

"The white wolf patrol tengu, the kappa's warhead and the misfortune goddess" Aya explained,

"I guess they took a break maybe ?"

"Here's my home !"

We reached a Japanese-styled home and when we opened the door, we saw a tengu with purple-coloured clothes and...

"Hatate ?"

"AYAAA ? WHY ARE YOU HERE SO FAST ?!"

"AYAYAYAYA I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU WHY YOU ARE HERE !?"

"James !" Mary lunged at me in a bone-crushing hug and I pushed her away,

"Why Mary ? WAS IT NECESSARY TO BRING ME TO GENSOKYO WHEN YOU WANTED TO COME HERE BY YOURSELF ?!"

"You have to find out by yourself, better see all over Gensokyo !" with that Mary left and we were left dumbfounded.

Hatate explained to Aya and me about her interview with Mary and lots of other stuff, I blamed Mary for not telling her reason why she came to Gensokyo and Aya and Hatate helped us by telling us where Moriya Shrine is, and Sakuya said thank you to both tengu's as I was lost in thought.

We walked a long way up the mountain, having danmaku battles with the nearby youkai that was lurking around and finally we set our sights on the shrine in front of us and I swear again for the last time, I was confronted by scary looking goddess's in front of me.

* * *

**Now its done ! James meets Mary again but he is in another real chase with her, and the next chapter is where the romance starts, dont worry about not seeing the romances and I'm planning to make a Koishi fic !  
**


End file.
